totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Woda nie zawsze kojarzy się dobrze
Chris: Ostatnio na Malediwach Totalnej Porażki piętnastka śmiałków musiała zmierzyć się z pierwszym wyzwaniem - zjazdem tyrolką z wysokości 1000 mnpm oraz zebraniem jak największej ilości woreczków czy czegoś tam. Jedni poradzili sobie super, drudzy beznadziejnie. Ostatecznie zwyciężyła drużyna "Dzieciorów Państwa Shrek", a "Ambitni Gracze Pokera" musieli wyeliminować pierwszą osobę z gry. To Erica musiała opuścić piękne Malediwy bez miliona i z tytułem najgorszego debiutanta. Co dziś czeka naszą zgraję? Kto wyleci? Odpowiedź znajdziecie oglądając Malediwy Totalnej Porażki! Czołówka. "Dzieciory Państwa Shrek" świętują wczorajszy triumf. Kylie: '''Powiem wam, że z takim zapałem mamy szansę zostać niezwyciężoną drużyną! '''Nick: Dokładnie! Tylko tak dalej, a z pewnością będziemy niepokonani! Hurra, świetny z nas team! :D Landon: '''Przestań się tak drzeć i podniecać jedną wygraną. Do finału jeszcze daleko. '''Kylie: A ty przestań psuć innym radość. Masz jakiś dar wkurzania ludzi? Landon: Mam dar cierpliwości do takich irytujących śmieszków. Nie zesrajcie się z tej radości. Clair: Zaraz ty się zesrasz z bólu, jak cię w łeb pierdolnę. Landon: '''Jakoś nie robisz na mnie wrażenia. Clair uderzyła go w głowę. '''Ronda: Brawo Clair! Należało się frajerowi! Clair: Wiem, dlatego to zrobiłam. xD Clair (PZ): '''Ja też potrafię być wredna. Dla takich ludzi jak Landon - bardzo. To taki typ człowieka, który ma się za boga i myśli, że jak jest złośliwy i podły, to inni będą go szanować. Nie tędy droga. '''Landon (PZ): Clair pożałuje, że mnie uderzyła. Mnie się tak nie traktuje... U "Szalonych Łowców Przygód" każdy jest w dobrym humorze. Angelica: '''Wczoraj było blisko klęski, ale na szczęście uratowałam naszą ekipę. '''Wildon: '''Mówiliśmy ci już, jak bardzo ci dziękujemy? ^^ '''Angelica: '''Tak. Jakieś 47 razy, zwłaszcza ty. '''Wildon: '''To po raz czterdziesty ósmy - DZIĘKUJEMY! <3 '''Angelica: '''Tak jak mówiłam poprzednio - nie ma za co. xD '''Percy: '''Wydaje mi się, że bylibyście fajną parą, haha. '''Wildon i Angelica: My? xDDD Percy: '''No tak, macie podobne zachowanie, zainteresowania i w ogóle fajnie wam się ze sobą rozmawia. A ja się zazwyczaj nie mylę! '''Percy (PZ): Na kilometr widać, że do siebie pasują. Nie trzeba być inteligentnym, żeby to zauważyć. xD Wildon (PZ): Nie ukrywam, że bardzo bym się cieszył, gdybyśmy spróbowali... ale to może trochę za wcześnie, może jutro coś... <3 Angelica (PZ): '''Niech Percy nie będzie wścibski. Wszystko się samo potoczy, haha. "Ambitni Gracze Pokera" są w złym nastroju po wczorajszej eliminacji. '''Hailey: '''Czuję się trochę podle przez głosowanie na Ericę. :/ '''Trish: '''Ech... słabo trochę postąpiliście z Ianem. :/ '''Ian: '''Przepraszam, ale głosowałem na nią, bo Erica schrzaniła wyzwanie. '''Gino: No właśnie! Ten kto rujnuje nam szansę na zwycięstwo - do odstrzału! ;) Trish: '''A ty może sprawdzisz czy nie ma cię na zewnątrz? '''Gino: '''Hehe, żarcik na poziomie. Żart - żenada. '''Hailey: Co? xD Gino: Urgh... niekumate dziecko. Hailey: '''Słucham?! -.- '''Gino: '''Nie mam nic do dodania, chyba jednak pójdę na dwór. Elo. '''Trish: I won mi stąd. Ian: '''Nie sądzicie, że teraz powinniśmy go przegłosować? '''Trish: '''A myślisz, że kogo chcę przegłosować? '''Ian: Oł, rozumiem. xD Trish (PZ): '''Teraz, gdy przegramy, to chociaż jesteśmy w trzech na jednego. Gino, nie masz szans z nami. '''Gino (PZ): '''Nie znają moich sztuczek, więc nie wiedzą, na co mnie stać. Debile. Chris zwołał wszystkich przez megafon. '''Chris: '''Dzień doberek zawodnicy! Jak tam dzisiejsze samopoczucie? Pytałbym tak, gdyby mnie to obchodziło. Zapewnie każdy jest gotowy na następne wyzwanie! '''Wildon: My z pewnością! Boo-yah! :D Angelica: '''"Boo-yah" brzmi znajomo. xD '''Percy: '''Ponieważ to tekst Cyborga z Młodych Tytanów, heh. '''Angelica: '''OOO! Wildon, też to lubiłeś? '''Wildon: Czy lubiłem? Ubóstwiałem! Kreskówka dzieciństwa! <3 Angelica: '''To tak jak moja! <3 '''Percy: '''A nie mówiłem, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni? xD '''Angelica: Ciiiiszaaa Percy! My wszystko załatwimy między sobą! Landon: '''Jesteście żałośni, cała trójka. '''Clair: '''Stól się! Wildon, Angela i Percy zmierzyli go wzrokiem. '''Angelica (PZ): '''A co to za gość w ogóle, że mówi mi, że jestem żałosna? Szpetny z ryja, taki krzywas. '''Wildon (PZ): '''Zdenerwował mnie, po wyzwaniu z nim sobie pogadam. '''Percy (PZ): Od początku wydał mi się niemiły. Nie lubię takich, dlatego będę się trzymał od niego z daleka. Chris: '''Okej kochani, dzisiaj czeka was wyzwanie związane z wodą! Będziecie nurkować do samego dna Oceanu Indyjskiego! Będziecie musieli tam znaleźć 5 złotych monet na drużynę, tylko musicie uważać na rekiny, meduzy, czy jakieś tam inne stwory wodne. '''Percy: Po tej stronie Oceanu, na Malediwach nie ma takich zwierząt. Przynajmniej nie powinno być. Chris: '''Ale to moje show, wiesz Percy? '''Percy (PZ): '''To wszystko wyjaśnia. Ech... '''Chris: Pierwsza drużyna, która wyłowi 5 złotyhc monet - wygra nagrodę, zespół z drugiego miejsca będzie bezpieczny od eliminacji, a przegrani - no cóż... czekać ich będzie eliminacja. Dostaniecie mapy, na których będzie znak, gdzie szukać pieniędzy. Załóżcie te stroje do nurkowania i butle z tlenem. Po kilku minutach drużyny są gotowe do nurkowania. Chris: '''No to co? Wskakujcie do wody! Drużyny grupowo zanurkowały w oceanie. '''Gino (PZ): '''Muszę się dziś niezwykle postarać, żebyśmy nie przegrali i żebym nie musiał oszukiwać, żeby zostać. Już wiem, jak to zrobić. '''Gino: '''Ej drużyno, słuchajcie mnie przez moment. '''Hailey: '''Wow, ty się umiesz normalnie odezwać? Jestem w szoku. '''Trish: Ja też, haha. Gino: '''Pozwolicie mi dokończyć? -.- '''Ian: '''Dobra, mów o co biega. '''Gino: '''Mam pomysł, żebyśmy się rozdzielili, gdy znajdziemy miejsce poszukiwań na mapie. W ten sposób będziemy mieli większe szanse na szybsze znalezienie tych monet. '''Trish: Powiem ci, że taki był nasz plan od początku. Jednak liczą się dobre chęci, dlatego dobrze, że myślisz. Gino (PZ): '''Aha. '''Trish (PZ): Niech nie udaje teraz, że mu zależy. Tak jęczał wczoraj, a dziś odmieniony? Nie wierzę w takie rzeczy. U "Szalonych Łowców Przygód" współpraca idzie dobrze. Juice: '''Według mapy jesteśmy już blisko, a przynajmniej niedaleko. Teraz w lewo. '''Brittanya: '''Mogę na chwilę tą mapę? '''Juice: Proszę. Brittanya: 'Źle ją trzymasz. Jest do góry nogami, z czego wynika, że musimy płynąć w prawo. '''Juice: '''Ooo... heh, mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś taka inteligentna? '''Brittanya: '"Taka inteligentna" znaczy jak inteligentna? '''Juice: Dzięki tobie się nie zgubimy, a jak wygramy, to znów będzie twoja zasługa. To fantastyczne, że mamy przy sobię taką inteligentną kobietę. :) Brittanya: Ale mówisz to tak serio, w sensie... naprawdę tak sądzisz? Juice: '''Przysięgam! W dodatku jesteś bardzo ładna i masz super figurę, poważnie! '''Juice (PZ): '''Nie, nie poważnie... specjalnie trzymałem tą mapę źle, żeby Angela albo Britt zwróciły mi uwagę. A ja mógłbym zacząć do nich podbijać. Czasem flirt ma swoje zalety, Brittanya mogłaby mi pomóc dojść do finału, jeśli ją nieźle zbajeruję, hah! '''Brittanya (PZ): '''Chciałabym mu wierzyć, ale... nie mogę. To wszystko jest jakieś pokręcone. Albo to znów ze mną coś jest nie tak. Mam czasem takie stany, w których rzeczywistość wydaje mi się wymyślona. Wiem, jestem strasznie dziwna. "Dzieciory Państwa Shrek" jak narazie radzą sobie najgorzej. '''Clair: Dasz ty mi tą mapę? Nie ufamy ci... Landon: To wasz problem, jeśli przegramy, to na pewno nie z mojej winy. Clair: A niby czyja? Kto wprowadził nas w błąd? Landon: Ty mogłabyś mnie rozproszyć i mógłbym się pomylić. ;) Clair: Lepiej skończ. Nick: '''Landon, którędy teraz? '''Landon: '''W lewo. '''Ronda: '''Nie tak szybko Nick. Wyrwała Landonowi mapę. '''Ronda: '''Tak jak myślałam. Clair ma rację, on chce nas pogrążyć i zwalić winę na kogoś z nas. Płyniemy w prawo. '''Landon: Nieprawda!!! W lewo!!! Kylie: Przestań się pogrążać... Nick: '''Muszę zgodzić się z dziewczynami, ogarnij się wreszcie człowieku. '''Landon (PZ): '''To wina Clair! Już jest po niej!!! Nikt nie będzie mnie przechytrzał!!! '''Clair (PZ): '''Co on odwala? Próbuje specjalnie przegrać? Sabotażyści zawsze zostają zdemaskowani, tak było i tym razem. Drużyny docierają do miejsca, gdzie mają szukać monet. '''Gino: '''Dobra, rodzielamy się! '''Angelica: My też! Nick: '''Dalej Dzieciory! Damy radę! '''Landon: Oczywiście... Landon (PZ): '''... że nie. Pora na zemstę, Clair - dziś się pożegnamy! :) Trwają poszukiwania monet. Każda druzyna ma już po dwie znalezione. '''Clair: '''Słuchajcie, mam trzecią! '''Nick: Świetnie! Jeszcze tylko dwóch nam brakuje! Kylie: '''Czyżbyśmy objęli prowadzenie? :D '''Ronda: '''Na to wygląda! ^^ Landon popycha znienacka Nicka, który przypadkiem zrzuca na Clair głaz. Dziewczyna straciła przytomność. '''Wszyscy: O BOŻE!!!! :O Wyzwanie zostało momentalnie przerwane. Po chwili widać, jak helikopter zabiera Clair i odlatuje z wyspy. Kylie: '''Czy wszystko dobrze z Clair? :( '''Nick: '''Ja nie chciałem! To moja wina! :( '''Landon: '''Zrobiłeś to pewnie specjalnie! I kto mnie tutaj nazywa sabotażystą? -.- '''Nick: To nieprawda! Kylie: Właśnie, skończ siać tutaj Ronda: Co teraz będzie z Clair? Chris: Wszystko z nią w porządku, będzie żyła. Dostała tylko lekkiego wstrząśnienia mózgu. Niestety, nie może kontynuować gry, dlatego Dzieciory pozostaną na razie w czwórkę. A my musimy dokończyć wyzwanie. Wszyscy: '''Poważnie?! '''Chris: Niestety. Musimy to rozstrzygnąć. Jednak tym razem będzieccie musieli po prostu jak najdłużej wytrzymać pod wodą. Nick (PZ): Biedna Clair... ktoś mnie musiał popchnąć, bo poczułem pchnięcie na plecach! :/ Zawodnicy zanurkowali. Wynurzali się w następującej kolejności: Brittanya, Ian, Percy, Trish, Kylie, Hailey, Nick, Angelica, Ronda, Juice, Landon, Wildon i Gino. Chris: Wszystko już jasne! Gino daje zwycięstwo swojej drużynie! Drugie miejsce wędruje dziś do Łowców, a Dzieciory stracą kolejną osobę! Widzimy się na ceremonii! Landon (PZ): '''Szlag! Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem! -.- Tuż po wyzwaniu Wildon zaczepił Landona. '''Wildon: Słuchaj kolego, co to miało znaczyć to "wszyscy jesteście żałośni"? Landon: '''Musisz się teraz do mnie przypieprzać? Próbuję wymyśleć, jak mam zostać w programie... '''Wildon: '''Powiem ci jedno - z takim nastawieniem do ludzi, z takim chamstwem i arogancją daleko nie zajdziesz... '''Landon: Nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni mi to mówisz. Odpuść sobie, spadam. Landon (PZ): '''Nie będę tracił na niego czasu. '''Wildon (PZ): '''Co za gość... oby dziś odpadł. "Dzieciory" się naradzają. '''Kylie: '''To co? Koniec Landona, hę? '''Ronda: Zdecydowanie. Sam sobie winien jest. Nick: '''Jestem z wami. '''Kylie (PZ): Nareszcie on odpadnie. Mam go dość. Nick (PZ): Dobrze, że dziewczyny nie mają mi za złe tej sytuacji z Clair. Jeśli już Landon odpadnie, to będziemy ciągle wygrywać, wierzę w to! :D Landon (PZ): '''Pora na ryzykowny krok. Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Chris: Dzieciory, witam na waszej pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji w tym sezonie. Pora już, aby jedno z was dołączyło do Clair i Erici i opuściło Malediwy. Kto to będzie? Idźcie zagłosować. Ronda (PZ): '''Z przyjemnością oddaję swój głos na Landona. Nara łajzo. '''Kylie (PZ): '''I już się tu więcej nie pokazuj. '''Nick (PZ): '''No trudno, sam sobie nagrabiłeś chłopie. '''Landon (PZ): '''Kogoś trzeba pogrążyć, a inna decyzja wzbudziałaby u Chrisa podejrzenia, także no... to nie ja wrócę dziś do domu. :) Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Chris: '''Przeczytałem wasze głosy. Stosunek przegłosowania wynosi 3-1. Jeśli pokaże twoje zdjęcie = jesteś bezpieczny i grasz dalej. Osoba, która zostanie bez zdjęcia = odpada z rywalizacji. Każdy jest pewny siebie. Landon jest opanowany, co dziwi drużynę. '''Chris: Pierwszą bezpieczną osobą jest.... ... ... ... ... ... ... pokazuje zdjęcie Rondy. RONDA! Chris: '''Druga bezpieczna osoba to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... pokazuje zdjęcie Kylie. KYLIE! Chris: Ostatnia bezpieczna osoba to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... .... pokazuje zdjęcie Landona. '''Landon: O TAK! <3 Reszta drużyny: '''CO?!?!?!?!?!?! :O '''Kylie: ALE JAK?! Ronda: '''TO NIEMOŻLIWE!!! '''Nick: Coś ci się pomyliło Chris!!! Landon: Naprawdę głosowałyście na Nicka, hah? xD Chris: Nick... znasz zasady, musisz odejść. Nick: Nie wiem, co się stało... ale i tak życzę wam powodzenia w dalszej grze. Szkoda... :/ Kylie: '''Ale to oszustwo! Landon musiał podmienić głosy! '''Landon: Pff... weź nie bądź żałosna, znam zasady. Chris: Wybacz, ale nic mu nie udowodnisz bez dowodów. Kylie (PZ): '''ARGH! To nie jest fair! On powinien zostać zdyskwalifikowany! '''Landon (PZ): Tak, podmieniłem głosy. Musiałem głosować na Nicka, bo w innym wypadku byłoby to podejrzliwe. Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna. ;) Nick odszedł żegnając się z Rondą i Kylie. Chris: To już wszystko na dzisiaj! Co się wydarzy w kolejnych odcinkach? Oglądajcie Malediwy Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Mariki Kategoria:Malediwy Totalnej Porażki - odcinki